Rose
by coolness4eva
Summary: Like a rose, even after it isn't there, i still feel the effect of it, even if i don't really remember it. But I know I'll see you again because I know you will that promise.
1. Chapter 1

I love Spirited Away! It is such a cute movie. I watched it again for the first time in a few years and I realized that the ending was very open. So what I thought was that (now that I finally realize that Spirited Away is actually a love story) what would happen when they meet like Haku promised?

* * *

**Chapter One: In the Rain**

_Will we ever meet again?_

_I'm sure we will…_

_Promise?_

_Promise…_

* * *

Three Weeks Later

It was raining again. I could hear it, the rain. It was only three weeks ago that I really hated the rain. I don't really hate it anymore. It is like this town. I was against being here, but just like the rain, something in me changed so that now I no longer care.

The house was not that bare. My parents may not remember but I do, I remember that we were gone for about a week, though to them it only seemed like a couple of minutes. When we arrived to our new house, the boxes were there and everything, my parents said it was done because the movers were lazy.

Today is my first day of school. I looked in the mirror and saw myself in my new uniform, a pale blue dress that went down to my knees over a plain white polo shirt. I had stocks that could go no higher than six cm above my black shoes. I grabbed my precious purple rubber band and tied my hair back into a loose ponytail.

"Chihiro! C'mon Chihiro or you'll be late for school." I heard my mom shout from the car.

I rushed out the door and into the car. Slightly out of breath I urged my mom to go. We finally left and I made a point to look out the window and mentally note the route we took since I would have to walk home from school. As we pulled up to the front gates I noticed how some girls were walking with open umbrellas even though the rain wasn't that hard. Some were riding bikes and a few were coming out of cars like me.

I came out and started heading toward the school. I was supposed to head for the gym so that they could proceed with the opening ceremony. Stopping a girl nearby I asked her where the gym was.

She was taller than me by a few centimeters. Her eyes were a deep brown and her hair was long and free down her back. She turned, gave me a smile and said, "Just follow me because I'm heading there too." I followed close behind her.

"I'm Ogino Chihiro," I smiled at her.

"I'm Oono Megumi, nice to meet you," she smiled back at me.

"It's Nice to meet you too Oono-chan."

"Wah, this is so pretty, where did you get it?" Oono-chan was pointing to my hair tie.

"Some of my closest friends made it for me," I gave a smile as I reminisced that little mouse and bird running so fast on that spindle. This band and my heart are the only things that remind me and let me know that my week in the spirit world was real and not a dream.

* * *

Two Years Later

"Chihiro!" I heard Megumi call out to me, "Chihiro!"

"What is it," I turned and smiled at her.

"You weren't nominated to be Sprit Woman this year," she said while taking the seat in front of me.

In my two years here, I seemed to have been thought of as this spiritual person. I'm not exactly sure on how I got this reputation but I have heard people say it was because I give off this aura that I can see ghost.

The tables shook as some lightning struck and the thunder followed. I looked outside of the classroom. School had ended a few minutes ago but I need to finish some work.

"Did you bring an umbrella Chihiro?" Megumi asked with concern.

I looked at her and gave a wary smile, "Could I walk home with you today?"

Megumi laughed loudly, "of course silly! Why do you always forget your umbrella? You know that spring is the wettest season of the year. I really don't understand you Ogino Chihiro."

"C'mon, let's go before the rain gets any harder than it already is." I chuckled.

We walked down stairs to the bottom floor and Megumi patiently waited as I put on my rain shoes. When we opened the door a gust of rushing wind came rolling along with a heavy flow of rain water. We screamed in surprise and quickly opened the umbrella.

As we trudged along, Megumi said through her teeth, "The rain spirit must be angry today." I laughed a bit.

Just then, as a passing car drove by, I saw a figure from across the street. It was just standing there looking at me, or at least in my general direction. It had short, black angular hair and a traditional blue and white robe. It was staring at me with deep green eyes and I felt something in myself move. Unconsciously I lifted my hand to touch the band that held my hair, and the other moved to my heart.

"I'm jealous Chihiro, even after that unbelievable wind, your hair managed to stay somewhat okay. Look at my hair," Megumi teased. I was sent out of my trance and laughed with her. When I turned back to across the road, there was no one there. I must have been imagining things. But if it was just my mind playing tricks, then why my heart was so reckless all the way home.

* * *

Two Years Later

All day the rain had been going. It was leaving it cold in the room, the chills were hard to ignore. Thankfully we only had another ten minutes before class would finally be let out. I was excited to be able to get home and wrap myself in blanket after blanket. I may be in the 9th grade but out of anything I like that most, though I like to go to the sea or river side on a sunny day the more.

"Alright class, before I let you all off for today, I'd like to announce who will be our Spirit Woman for this year's school festival." Yoshida-sensei said. The class was silent, but we all knew who it was going to be anyways.

"This year's Spirit Woman is Ogino Chihiro. Remember that our sister school will also be showing up to this year's festival so I do hope that you all work hard in making it the best one yet!" just at that moment the bell rang and everyone got up from their seats and left.

"Congrats Chihiro," Megumi came rushing to me in the halls, this year we were in separate classes.

"Not really," I giggled, "I have to give up Thursday and Friday afternoons till the festival to learn how to act as the Spirit Woman. That's two month away!"

"You're right." Megumi said sympathetically, "But think of the upside. The sister school will be coming and their all guys, they'll all see you!"

I laughed at Megumi's boy crazed talk.

"You laugh now, but when a boy asks you for your email and number, you won't be laughing. Love is a tricky thing Chihiro."

"I don't think so." I said smiling. We were out the door and our umbrellas up.

"Ah, you really are a romantic Chihiro, and really old fashioned."

We kept walking and as we walked, something dawned on me. "Megumi…"

"Hm?" she turned to look at me.

"What does the Spirit Woman do?" I asked.

"That's right," Megumi said in shock, "You've never been to the school festival." I shook my head.

"Well," she went on, "You sit at an alter for most of the time. You are supposed to listen and 'grant' people's prayers and wishes. And at the very end, you perform a special dance that is to purify everyone and ask for forgiveness from the spirits for the people who have sinned."

* * *

**End**

Well? No worries, it's only the start so just RnR and I'll have the next chapter up soon! Yes, three comments and I'll start writing the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Honestly I didn't think I would get readers that fast, so thank you! I would like to thank Meichiri for some really helpful advice to improve my story.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Savior **

Shortly after entering my home, I headed straight for the kitchen and began to make some hot cocoa. After putting a pot of water on the stove to start the boil, I took out all the other ingredients and placed them on the white marble countertops. It was cold in the house.

From my kitchen, I made left turn then right so that I was able to get to the stairs. Once on the second floor, the door to my room was directly to my right. I remember when I had first seen my room. it reminded me a lot of the bath house. It was very old fashioned and traditional, but now, with my bed, pictures, fan, desk, and computer, it was very modern.

Sliding open the doors to my closet, I grabbed the knitted pink sweater my mom had made me this past Christmas. At that moment, the pot from downstairs began to screech. I hastily put my sweater on and rushed down stairs. Half way down, my slippers slipped on the hardwood floors and I tumbled my way to the first floor.

Clutching my head at the slight pain the screeching kept screeching. I finally made my way to the kitchen and brought the pot off the flames. After turning the stove off, I could at last rub my head a bit. I opened up a cabinet that held all of our cups, glasses, and mugs.

I was reaching for the top of the cabinet and was on my tippy-toes. I couldn't reach that high up. I was about ready to give up and find a chair I could stand on but suddenly my hand was able to grab the mug. I quickly grabbed it and brought it down. I poured the hot water into it then put some cream and a dash of cocoa powder, mixing till I thought all of it was dissolved.

I sat down and let out a deep sigh. Bringing the mug to my lips, I thought about my homework. I had a lot this week, but that was because the teachers aren't allowed to give us that much till the festival has ended. This was to ensure that the preparations would be as successful as possible. I thought about being nominated Spirit Woman. I didn't know exactly how to think of it, as a good thing or bad thing?

I guess I could understand shy though. My parents didn't really believe in this kind of stuff but my grandparents did. When we moved into this house, a week after my time in the spirit world, my mom's mom came to visit. The first thing she had said to me that day was, "You are such a good kid Chihiro, and I feel the protection of good spirits surrounding you." My mom told her not to fill my head with such fairytales, but I completely believed her.

When I finished, I placed my mug into the sink to wash. Just then, my mom came into the house.

"Chihiro, is your father home?" She asked me.

"No."

She was carrying some bags of groceries. I went to help her out. "Careful Chihiro, that one is really heavy!" my mom told me.

"Don't worry mom," I gave her a smile before trying to lift it. At first, the bag was heavier than I had thought. I tried once more, this time really getting my knees bent and my arms ready. This time, lifting it was like lifting a bag of air. Some of the food came flying out a bit which caused my mom to say, "Chihiro, be more careful!"

Quickly, I walked over to the kitchen and placed the bag onto the counter.

"Why don't you go up to your room and finish your homework till dinner is ready and dad gets back," My mom said placing the food away. "I'm sure you have lots to tell us but at the table later, alright?" She looked at me for a second before going back to putting everything away.

"Okay," I smiled and walked back up to my room.

* * *

The next morning I woke up to see there was a small river running along the sidewalk. It had finally stopped raining but the streets were still glossed with water. Today was a little different; both of my parents were unable to drive me to school today so had to walk. Unfortunately for me, I woke up late so despite my common sense I rode my bike.

I had about ten minutes to get to school and it takes around eight in order to just drive to school. So if I was to have any chance in making it right as the bell rings I would have to go fast. Getting momentum from the little hill that we lived on I could feel the cold, brisk wind blowing against my face. To say the truth, it was a bit frightening going this fast.

I was almost there, so far the twist and turns were easy to make and if I could make the upcoming light, I would be able to be on time and avoid a scolding from the teacher. I peddled even harder. But just as I was approaching, a car ran the red. I tried my hardest to press on the breaks.

There was a hard jolt as the bike came to a startling halt. For a second I felt like I was flying and could see the ground become farther…farther …farther. Everything was moving in slow motion. Faces were skewing, mouths were opening, but there was no sound. Then…

* * *

"Chihiro..." I heard a voice in the distance of darkness, "Chihiro…"

I could feel my head moving, but all I saw was black. What happened? Then I saw it, a small glow in the distance come closer and getting bigger. I called out to it, asking it where I was. Was I dead?

Soon, something in me clicked and without realizing it, I knew who this glow was. I knew it in my heart; something was telling me it was, "Haku!" I cried out. "Haku! It's you!"

His pale face smiled at me and the rest of his body came into view. "Chihiro," he said, "I told you we would meet again."

I don't know why, but my eyes began to tear up and my chest hurt. I didn't care; I ran up to him and hugged him tight. "You did!" I cried out. Then in a softer tone, "I knew you would keep your promise, I knew you would."

"Chihiro," he said bringing his arms around me as well, "Please don't do things so recklessly. Please, don't do that to me."

I could feel him shake a bit and it made my heart hurt a little. I wrapped my arms around him tighter as if to tell him that I was real, to tell myself that I wasn't dreaming. "I won't."

"Promise?"

"Promise," I smiled into his chest.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Someone said.

I looked up to see a crowd of people around me. I was crouched down hugging my knees close to my chest. I looked around and found that I was on the sidewalk in front of my school entrance. My bike was on the other side of the street lying on the ground.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"You went flying after your hard break over there and somehow… you just floated over here," the man looked stunned at me. Just then, the three strike of the bell turned me out of my daze.

"I'm sorry sir but I have to get to class." I picked up my bag that was not too far from me and began to run for the front doors.

"Miss, we should take you to the hospital," a woman dressed in a red work suit shouted for me.

"I'm fine," I said waving to the crowd, "really." I entered the school and felt slight relief. Then I turned around again to see the crowed had not dissipated so I went out once more. Bowing down low I said, "I'm sorry and thankful for your worry but I am alright." And disappeared again into the safe walls of the school.

* * *

**End**

WOW… that took so long to write and this is being written during break. I might update a lot later than I did with this one so please be patient. Hope you enjoyed and if there is anything that you have questions about or would like to critique I'd appreciate it. Thank you for reading!


End file.
